


We Fall Between the Cracks

by window-weather (dalalaeda)



Series: Less Than Wholesome Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, bunch of metaphors and allusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalalaeda/pseuds/window-weather
Summary: He felt alive, and he felt gone. He felt the world crumble on top of him and he felt Atlas holding him up.





	We Fall Between the Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from All Time Low's 'Just The Way I'm Not'

Feeling small was never something to aspire to. Was never something he wanted for himself. But things couldn’t be the way he wanted when he himself had become everything he wasn’t supposed to. When he would pass smoke from mouth to mouth, lung to lung, breathing in another person’s breath.  
The vice had a harsh grip on him. Almost as harsh as the one he had on the sheets as he cursed his own name. Crying out in vain to a God who would never hear him. The closest thing he had to a God latched onto his body, stealing his energy as he lay there staining his cheeks. Feeling the smoke from his lungs cloud his mind and his judgement and setting alight his every nerve.  
He felt alive, and he felt gone. He felt the world crumble on top of him and he felt Atlas holding him up. He felt his own muscles give out and he felt others holding him up. Every breath was heavy and still so feather light.  
And Chanyeol’s breath fanned his skin. And Chanyeol’s lighter lit up the room. And Kyungsoo was there. Only there.


End file.
